50 Shades of K
by xSebastian.is.my.husbandx
Summary: When Klein realizes he cannot hide his feelings for Kirito, he decides to pay him a visit. But what happens when the incarnation of manliness pays them a visit? Rated M for LEMONS and silliness


BEAUTIFUL DRUNK FANFIC:

Klein brushed a strand of red hair behind his ear, as he stood outside the house of Kirito. He knew he shouldn't have come here, but he had feelings he just had to express. He knew his feelings were forbidden, that Kirito had been in love with Asuna, but he couldn't keep himself away anymore. His imagination wasn't enough anymore and he needed the real thing… The beautiful black-haired boy he had grown to love and desire… Needed him for himself and himself alone. Klein stepped forward towards the door, his hand coming up, hesitating for a moment, before it rapped on the door. Klein froze as he waited for an answer, only a few moments passing, though it felt like an hour to Klein before the door opened, Kirito standing in the door way.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" He said. He was speechless, overwhelmed with desire ready to explode in his pants. He tried to hold himself back, but it was a pointless endeavor.

"Kirito… I think you _know _why I'm here…" he said as he moved his hands up Kirito's thighs, straight towards his manhood. Klein pulled Kirito's pants down, revealing his impressive bulge.

"Interesting," said Klein, pushing his hand under Kirito's underwear and grasping his shaft.

"K-K-Klein," Kirito gasped and tried to pull away despite the flush growing on his cheeks. Klein tumbled onto him, the door closing behind him. Landing on Kirito, Klein pushed his scarf up off his eyes and looked deep into the dark swordsman's eyes, before kissing him passionately, his hand moving back down to his member. He began to move his hand up and down the younger boy's shaft, spreading precum over the tip with him thumb. Kirito's breathing had grown ragged, exhaling loudly as he tried desperately to withhold groans of pleasure.

Suddenly, there was a rapping on the door; a man with blue hair and long eyelashes stood there, his penis already erect and standing proud, "HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY I AM KAMINA; WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM?!" Klein and Kirito turned to look at the example of male naked glory, Kamina just destroying any self-respect they had as they stared at his perfect body. Kamina grinned as he saw the stupid look in their eyes. "Don't worry; you can believe in the Kamina that believes that you are the sexist beasts this side of the Town of Beginnings!"

There was a sudden burst of light as Kamina's sheer manliness shredded the clothes from his body. He confidently approached Kirito and Klein, his radiant manhood fully erect. Kirito wasted no time taking Kamina's member into his mouth. He took the entire length of his manhood into his mouth, while Klein spread lubricant over his girth. He positioned himself over Kirito, who was moaning and sucking off Kamina. Putting his fingers into Kirito, he stretched out the skin, causing Kirito to moan and twitch even more. Then, suddenly and without warning, Klein put his erection into Kirito and all three men moaned in unison, the smell of sweat and sex heavy in the air. Klein thrust suddenly into Kirito, taking his back door virginity without warning, penetrating his entire depths. Kirito moaned in pleasure around Kamina's meat stick, enjoying the taste of pure manliness that filled his mind and soul and body. Klein pushed deeper into Kirito's dungeon. Kamina erupted into Kirito's mouth, coating his tonsils with his sweet man gravy. The feeling and taste caused Kirito to hum in pleasure, as the white substance dripped from his mouth. The feeling of Klein behind him wasn't helping his mounting pleasure, and Kirito felt himself reaching a climax.

"Kirito, I have always loved you," Klein grinned and thrusted harder, feeling himself about to cum. Kirito moved off Kamina's cock and tried to mumble out a reply, but instead released a guttural moan, feeling him release onto the floor, and Klein released his own seed into Kirito's ass. The three men collapsed in a pile of sweat and orgasm, gasping for air. Kirito realized that he had been completely wrong about his sexuality before now, as he snuggled between Kamina and Klein. Kamina ran his hands over Kirito's pecs and Klein fondled his now deflated member, and the three realized that they had never been happier.


End file.
